


Cruel Summer

by Aurora_Mynatt



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, mundane AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mynatt/pseuds/Aurora_Mynatt
Summary: (VANITAS X KAIRI)A Kairi se le ha roto el corazón una y otra vez por diferentes chicos, pero si alguien le preguntase al respecto,  ella respondería que en cada ocasión valió la pena sentirse morir de amor. Independientemente de si los chicos eran buenos partidos o no, no borraría ni una sola cosa del intenso cariño que sintió por ellos. Porque cada amor es único e irrepetible, porque no se puede sentir lo mismo del mismo modo dos veces, pero sobre todo, porque enamorarse es para valientes. Y ella se consideraba a sí misma una adolescente valiente.Bajo sus caprichosos impulsos arrastraría a cierta víctima a un breve romance de verano, antes de despegar dentro de tres meses a una universidad perfecta, con una vida perfecta. Y por tratarse de una relación casual, Vanitas acepta conocer a Kairi y quedar con ella varias veces a lo largo de ese tiempo.Este tipo de historias siempre acaban mal. Porque aunque juran no encariñarse se rompen en silencio al despedirse. Porque quizá las cosas intensas son las que más fuerte se graban en la memoria o tal vez sencillamente porque el verano es cruel y tiene que terminarse.
Relationships: Kairi/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	1. Fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillayB](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KillayB).



¿Rechazar o ser rechazada?  
  
Kairi prefería ser rechazada. Podía estar segura de que el mundo no se iba a acabar por un rechazo y se consideraba lo suficientemente madura para enfrentarse a uno. Dicho en otras palabras: ella conocía bien a sí misma y sabía a qué atenerse.   
  
Pero, ¿cómo estar segura de la reacción de otra persona ante un rechazo? Quitando el hecho de que rechazar se siente horrible y es incómodo, queda pendiente una cuestión muy importante. _Eres directamente responsable de ese corazón que se rompe por ti_. Los chicos lo encajan como pueden, algunos serán más maduros que otros. Y algunos corazones se marchitarán más que otros.   
Eso no significa que sea tu culpa que se enamoren de ti, ni que sea tu culpa las decisiones que la persona despechada tome en función de su dolor. No.  
  
Pero eres la causa de esa fractura, y no te puedes lavar las manos de ese cargo de conciencia.  
Kairi odiaba sentirse así. Prefería ser rechazada mil veces antes que rechazar.

—Esa circunspección tan impropia de ti, ¿es algo por lo que deba preocuparme? —preguntó Riku sentándose delante de Kairi, en la mesita apartada del café.  
  
Él había estado ahorrando la mitad del año para poder pagar por completo un viaje con su hermanita a Hawaii. Y ahora que por fin estaba allí con ella, la notaba más o menos apagada. El verano apenas empezaba; el clima era prometedor, las playas de arenas blancas eran hermosas, había muchas fiestas en el cronograma, comidas exóticas. Un paraíso de cielos azules y soles dorados se extendía ante ella. No quería que su pequeña hermana estuviera triste desde los primeros días del verano.  
  
—Para nada —respondió, tomándolo de la mano—. Perdóname, es que este es mi último verano de preparatoria. Miro hacia adelante, pienso en la universidad, y... quizás extraño a mis amigos.

Riku se sentía culpable en gran medida por eso. El último verano antes de empezar la universidad cualquiera lo querría pasar en compañía de sus amigos del instituto. Pero él había arrastrado a Kairi a una isla paradisiaca, a kilómetros de todos ellos. ¿Y por qué? Porque la echaba de menos y la iba a echar de menos todavía más cuando se fuera a estudiar lejos, muy lejos de él. Por eso la había robado a sus amigos, a sus amigas, incluso a sus padres.

—No es tan malo como crees. La universidad solo es asquerosamente estresante, pero te va a encantar y vas a hacer nuevos amigos —dijo Riku, con una pulla de culpa en el pecho.  
  
—Lo sé —respondió Kairi.

Levantó su teléfono para ver la hora, eran las 10:34a.m. Una foto de ella abrazando a Sora, su mejor amigo, en el fondo de pantalla la hizo sentir aún peor. No sabría si ambos aprobarían los exámenes de ingreso a la misma universidad sino hasta finales de agosto. Aún era Junio, 3 de Junio.

—¿Y bien? —dijo súbitamente, con demasiadas ganas de cambiar de tema para no seguir mortificando a su hermano—, ¿Tienes en mente a alguien que te quieras ligar este verano? No hay que perder el tiempo.

—Apenas estamos llegando, no hace ni quince minutos que dejamos las maletas en la suite, dame un respiro, Kairi.

—Siempre hay de dos a tres chicas idiotas que se antojan de ti —soltó acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¡Ah, te pusiste rojo! Es porque sabes que es cierto. Deberías dejar de fingir pudor y enrollarte con una de ellas o con las tres. Es decir, ¿de qué sirve ser guapo si vas a dártela de difícil?

—No sé, mi amor propio no está de acuerdo contigo, tampoco mi moral, mi ética, ni mis principios —rebatió Riku, sin querer fijar sus azules ojos en nada—. Un caballero no hace esas cosas.

—"in cibilliri ni hici isis cisis" Baboso. 

—Inmadura.

—Mojigato ¿Te crees muy maduro porque acabas de cumplir veinticuatro años? ¿Es eso? —Kairi se cruzó de brazos como una niña y lo miró feo, muy feo—. No me guardaste pastel de la fiesta.  
  
Riku sonrió y se recostó del espaldar de la silla.

Él no había comprado pastel, mucho menos hecho fiesta. Dicha sea la verdad; su hermana era testigo de que pasó el día tendido en el sofá de la sala durmiendo y despertando a intervalos para responder las llamadas telefónicas de sus familiares. Pero más importante aún, su mayor regalo de cumpleaños era haberse quedado con la propia Kairi esas vacaciones, porque ni a sus padres ni a sus amigos les había hecho mucha gracia que se la llevara. Ella era parte de una intrincada estrategia llena de negocios, estafas, sobornos, promesas falsas y chantajes indiscriminados a sus seres más cercanos. La joven lo había vivido como una subasta y Riku había ganado el puje. Estaba enterada de todo y él lo sabía.

—No te di pastel, porque comes como un mapache —dijo Riku cáusticamente. No queriendo dar su brazo a torcer en temas románticos.

—Pues tú estornudas como niña.

—Tú creíste hasta los ocho años que los charquitos de grasa en el asfalto, eran arcoíris muertos.

—Fracasaste como jardinero a los nueve, porque tus plantitas te odiaban —farfulló ella, muy dolida por los charquitos.

—No tuviste amigas hasta segundo grado, porque llevabas a la escuela una mochila del hombre araña.

—Tu mamá es virgen.

—La tuya igual.

Era la misma.

—Basta. No tienes escapatoria —advirtió Kairi cerrando ambos puños sobre la mesa—. Tendrás una novia, un ligue, un pegoste, llámalo-como-tú-quieras. Pero lo tendrás. Estoy harta de que leas la biblia de ocho a nueve y de nueve a diez hagas el rosario a la virgen.

Alguna réplica iba a salir de la boca de Riku, pero se calló. Una de las empleadas de turno iba llegando, o mejor dicho resbalando, con los pedidos que habían hecho. No estaba teniendo un buen día, cualquiera se hubiese podido dar cuenta.

—Aloha, disculpen, lo siento —dijo la camarera con la bandeja hasta el tope de comidas y bebidas frias para diferentes mesas—. Aquí está su... eh... les juro que no sé cómo se llama... creo que es de piña —descargó sobre la mesa un enorme batido espumoso con hielo y un bol repleto de galletas de coco y miel—. O tal vez sea kiwi. No sé. Soy nueva, todavía no me aprendo el menú. ¿Pidieron algo más?

Lucía estresada a toda la extensión de la palabra.

—¿El batido es mío? ¿o la galletas son mías? —quiso saber Kairi, pasando un dedo por el borde del vaso de vidrio.

—¿Cual quieres? —preguntó Riku. Sospechando la respuesta y sacando ya la billetera, para comprarse a sí mismo algo de comer.

—Ambos.

En efecto.

—A mi tráeme un sándwich, por favor —pidió él a la camarera. No tenía sentido tener una discusión de territorio con su hermana—. Y una soda, la que sea.  
  
—Entendido, ahora vuelvo —No había sándwich en el menú, pero era más fácil hacer magia y preparárselo, que recomendarle uno de los platillos especiales de los que ni si quiera conocía el nombre. Siguió de largo a la siguiente mesa, teniendo cuidado de por dónde caminaba. Si se desconcentraba tan solo un segundo podía tropezar hasta con sus propios pies.  
  
Una vez que se retiró, la mirada de Riku estuvo fija en ella por diez segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario. Tenía bonitas piernas, la cintura pequeña y una voz encantadora que se perdía fácilmente entre el murmullo de los muchos clientes.

—No se diga más —anunció Kairi—. Te ligarás a la camarera o me quito el apellido.

—Quítatelo —la desafió—. Igual no quieres tener hijos, y aunque los tuvieras, la perpetuidad del apellido de la familia depende de mí, no de ti.

Era el único hijo varón.  
Kairi se pasó tras la oreja varios de los mechones rojos que la brisa le soplaba a la cara.

—Ese apellido no tiene futuro —dijo sin más—. Yo sin hijos. Tú con tu biblia... espero que mamá nos perdone algún día.

—Dios quiera que sí.

—Pero ya, ya hablando en serio —agregó dando un largo sorbo a su bebida—. ¿No crees que la camarera es bonita? Se sincero.

Riku miró por encima del hombro de Kairi, a la chica con el cabello negro y corto que iba atareada de una mesa a otra con la bandeja cada vez más vacía en sus manos. Un collar de flores naranja le adornaba el cuello, aunque estaba toda uniformada con las insignias del hotel.

—Es linda, es cierto —admitió con media sonrisa a punto de escapar de su boca—. Pero eso no quiere decir nada, hay muchas chicas lindas aquí.

—Ninguna a la que le dediques una mirada de más de cinco segundos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda decir para que me dejes en paz?

—No, en realidad no.  
  


(...)  
  


El primer momento de un romance es hermoso se vea como se vea. Es mágico como un sueño, único como las estrellas del cielo e irrepetible en cada ocasión. Imposible de controlar. Eso acaba volviéndolo adictivo; las personas enamoradizas lo saben mejor que cualquiera. La adrenalina que se desata con una simple mirada. La euforia que se produce al más mínimo roce de piel. La asfixia por estar cerca de esa persona especial. Quieres revivir esa sensación una y otra vez. Nunca es demasiado hartante. Nunca es suficiente. Nunca quedas del todo satisfecho.   
  
No importa que salgas herido, que estés cansado de las malas experiencias, que te sepas no correspondido o en su defecto, que no sea tu objetivo enamorarte de nuevo. Caerás. Y por más lamentable que sea un historial romántico, volver a explotar de amor siempre se siente bien. El pecho se hincha a su pesar de una irremediable e infundamentada esperanza que tiñe de rosa todo a su paso.  
  
Te hace creer que esta vez funcionará, que esta vez es para siempre.  
  
Kairi adoraba aquella experiencia, el primer momento de un romance. Era como tener antojo de algo dulce y pasar casualmente por una heladería. No era el tipo de chica que se resistía a asumir sus sentimientos cuando empezaba a enamorarse. Era más bien del tipo que abrazaba el sentimiento como algo hermoso que venía a visitarla.  
  
Sin importar las consecuencias no tenía miedo a dejarle a su corazón sentir, no tenía miedo a enamorarse. Y una chica que no tiene miedo de enamorarse es una chica que no le tiene miedo a nada.  
  
Ni a la muerte.  
  
—¿Rechazar o ser rechazado? —preguntó Kai, sentándose en la cama de la suite.  
  
—Rechazar.  
  
—¿Hablas en serio? —dijo atónita. Ella prefería ser terminantemente rechazada. Prefería saltar por un barranco antes que rechazar.  
  
—Muy enserio, no voy a perder el tiempo con hipocresías —confesó Riku—. Fuera de que ser rechazado es una mierda. La verdad es que si soy yo el que rechazo puedo controlar el tacto con el que voy a decirle que no a la chica. Puedo ser cortés, educado y amable. Sin embargo, si es a mí a quien mandan al diablo tengo que atenerme a cualquier cosa. Las chicas no siempre son muy delicadas que se diga cuándo van a mandarte a paseo. A veces solo dejan de hablarte y ya.  
  
—¿Eso antes o después de acostarse contigo por ser atractivo?  
  
—En el momento exacto en el que descubren que _no_ me voy a acostar con ellas solo porque sí. Ese es el momento clave para dejar de escribirme.  
  
—Oh... —exclamó Kairi—. Las entiendo, yo también procedería de ese modo.  
  
—¿Rechazar o ser rechazada? —quiso saber él de pronto.  
  
Riku desempacaba las maletas, estaban en su habitación. La pieza de Kairi se hallaba directamente al lado de la suya, pero eran separadas por una puerta blanca de madera tallada. Ella ya había terminado de ordenar sus cosas, llámese don o brujería femenina, pero en menos de una hora descargó e instaló todo el equipaje.  
  
—Ser rechazada —contestó al tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama de su hermano—. Creo que nunca he tenido estomago para decirle que no a un chico, y eso no significa que sea una zorra, es simplemente que la culpa me carcome por dentro. Prefiero darle la oportunidad a algo que no sé si va a dar resultado, antes de verlo a los ojos y decir "no"  
  
—Haces más daño si finges estar enamorada, primer aviso, es mejor ser sincera.  
  
—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero se me cae el alma a los pies si debo decir que no —dijo abrazando una almohada blanca a su alcance—. Soy el objeto de una esperanza que no es culpa de nadie, ni si quiera mía. ¿Cómo apuñalar a conciencia un corazón ilusionado?  
  
—Demasiadas películas de romance hacen daño —acabó por decir el albino, cerrando por fin una de las maletas vacías y corriéndola bajo la cama—. Igual no creo que sea la manera correcta de abordarlo.   
  
—¿Sabes? no todas las chicas somos unas perras desalmadas que disfrutan del sufrimiento ajeno y torturar a los hombres con palabras crueles.  
  
—Júramelo —comentó Riku con sequedad—. Yo creía que se descojonaban vivas de la risa cada vez que veían a un hombre llorar por amor.  
  
—Algunas sí, no te lo voy a negar —aceptó con un aire de gente razonable—. Estadísticamente las tiene que haber crueles. Pero el punto es que yo no soy una y no todas son así.  
  
—Es... es cierto —acabó por aceptar con un suspiro.  
  
—Este verano quiero un romance que sea bonito, como de película. Pero no quiero que el chico se involucre demasiado conmigo como para que le duela mi partida a finales de agosto.  
  
—Quieta, ¿escuchas eso? —dijo Riku levantando una mano y haciendo como que oía algo a la distancia—. Suena como a que me vas a mandar al diablo en lo que encuentres un imbécil de turno al que ligarte.  
  
—No, no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente —se apresuró a aclarar—. Invertiré la mitad de mi tiempo en respirarte en el cuello. Solo digo que me gustaría invertir la otra mitad de tiempo en una relación ligera que me haga feliz.   
  
Las complicaciones amorosas le generaban malestares que las pastillas no aliviaban.  
  
—Suena a que no has superado al chico del verano pasado —Asomó él.  
  
—Claro que superé a Roxas. Pero eso no significa que no me haya dejado cicatrices —"El chico del verano pasado" como lo llamaba Riku fue uno de los enamoramientos malogrados de Kairi, se diría que el peor de todos. Se involucraron demasiado, se encariñaron demasiado, se ilusionaron demasiado. Llevaron demasiado lejos su relación. Y como consecuencia el día de la despedida a ambos se les partió el corazón en más de mil pedazos.  
  
Todos saben cómo funcionan los romances de verano. No han de ser más profundos que un charco de lluvia, ni más sólidos que un rayo de sol.  
Y ellos habían roto a conciencia ese acuerdo implícito.

—En todo caso, eso ya no importa, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir —comentó Kairi con aparente desenfado.  
  
En la próxima hora Riku pudo terminar de desempacar todo y sentarse a discutir con su hermana el cronograma del Junio. Ponerse de acuerdo era poco más que complicado, en especial con Kairi queriendo multiplicarse para alcanzar a asistir a todas las fiestas. Todavía no habían decidido qué hacer ni a dónde ir, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo. Y ni si quiera en eso se podían poner de acuerdo.  
  
—Pedir servicio a la habitación no nos va a matar —opinó el albino.  
  
—Hay que ir al restaurante del hotel —protestó Kairi.  
  
—¿Para qué? ¿Para que me obligues a hablarle a la camarera? ¿Crees que eres muy lista con ese plan barato?  
  
—¡EL RESTAURANTE Y EL CAFÉ NO ES LO MISMO, ESTÁS PARANÓICO, ¡Y SI ESTÁS PARANÓICO ES PORQUE SÍ TE PARECE LINDA! —Gritó a Kairi a voz en cuello, subiendo a la cama grande de Riku y empezando a saltar—. ¡Yo gano! ¡Yo gano! ¡Yo gano!  
  
—¡No has ganado nada! ¡Bájate de mi cama!  
  
—¡ESTÁS ROJO MUY ROJO! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TENGO RAZÓN!  
  
Riku cometió el desatino de verse al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba junto a la ventana. Efectivamente estaba rojo, muy rojo.  
  
—¡Eres en extremo escandalosa! —replicó él, derribándola con una gruesa almohada—. ¿Te crees capaz de hablar más alto? Allá en Rusia no te escucharon bien.  
  
—Estoy mareada... —murmuró tendida boca arriba entre las sábanas. Era como una niña a la que le hubiese dado una subida de azúcar. Obviamente el mareo era producto de tanto saltar. Pero eso no la detuvo para nada—. Yo gané... —agregó, y cerró los ojos.  
  
—Correcto ganadora, voy a pedir servicio a la habitación, no te veo en posición de discutir nada.  
  
Kairi ni siquiera se movió, solo alzó un pulgar y luego dejó caer el brazo otra vez.  
  
—Lo siento, estoy emocionada. Creo que he comido demasiados dulces en las últimas dos horas —dijo con un hilo de voz, Riku tuvo que forzar el oído para entenderla.  
  


—Me alegra que estés contenta, lucías muy triste cuando llegamos.  
  
—Ya no más.  
  
Riku sonrió. Kairi no lo vio, tenía la cara cubierta de cabellos rojos y todavía resollaba de cansancio, pero sintió la sonrisa de su hermano y, en consecuencia, también sonrió.  
  
—Será un buen verano —dijo él—. Lo prometo.  
  
  
  
 **— Aurora**  
¿did you ready for this? Banda, si estoy publicando esto es porque los otros capítulos y el fic completo ya está finalizado. La actualización será semanal. Se pueden enganchar con confianza  
  
Solo habrá 10 capítulos.


	2. Sunset

  
El momento de la desgracia se aproximaba y nadie lo podía adivinar. Era jueves, la tarde lucía esplendorosa y las nubes desgajadas en el cielo se teñían de rosa malva con los últimos rayos del sol. Kairi daba un paseo descalza por la orilla de la playa mientras aguardaba que Riku bajase a hacer compañía. Una semana transcurrió desde su llegada al hotel "Four season resort hualalai" y se seguía riendo cada que escuchaba el nombre. Había conocido a varios potenciales novios de juguete, pero aún no se decidía por ningún chico en concreto, se empezó a decir que sus estándares eran quizás demasiado altos. Comenzaba a creer que el espécimen más atractivo y agradable de la isla era su hermano. Tal vez el problema era ese, que los comparaba mucho o con Riku, que era tan perfecto que parecía de mentira. O con Roxas, que había sido una especie de príncipe en su momento. O con Sora, que a los ojos de cualquiera era un ángel.  
  
Y precisamente, se repetía la pelirroja, el chico a ligar no podría parecerse a ninguno de los tres susodichos, porque ellos eran del tipo "comprometido y sensible". Así la ecuación fracasaba. Se precisaba a alguien de carácter frío y sentimientos estables para el cargo.   
  
Con el sol en descenso, el sabor salado en la brisa y el cielo pintado de color rosa, ángeles y demonios hacían sus apuestas por la brillante posibilidad de un amor destinado al fracaso. Al momento en el que la desgracia se hizo inminente. El azar lo decidió; tendrá que ocurrir.   
  
Los dados, el destino y las estrellas se detuvieron por la brecha de un segundo.   
El mundo hizo pausa.  
  
—Bienvenida al Four Season Resort ofrece un chico en el que ella no había reparado hasta ese mismísimo instante. Estaba entregando folletos con otros cuatro empleados y no tenía cara de estarlo disfrutando para nada. Vestía una camisa blanca con la insignia del hotel en el pecho y unos jeans desteñidos de lo más simples—. Esta noche hay una fiesta en la sala de recepciones al noroeste, estaremos encantados de que los turistas asistan. La entrada cuesta 20 $ y tenemos un descuento especial para las personas alojadas por más de un mes en una de nuestras suites.   
  
Kairi quedó encantada. La monotonía del discurso estaba en perfecta sincronía con la monotonía en su mirada. Con la misma cara de imbécil le pudo haber pedido que asistiera a un funeral.  
  
—No me digas funcionando haciendo contacto visual con él para traerlo a tierra firme—. ¿De cuánto es el descuento?   
  
Lo pensó con fuerza un par de segundos, pero enseguida se rindió.   
  
—Te seré sincero, ni si quiera sé si esta mierda se paga en efectivo o por tarjeta. Dame un segundo —hizo seña a uno de sus compañeros para que se acercara—. Ventus, ¿sabes de cuanto es el descuento? Lo olvidé   
  
—Es la quinta vez que se te olvida.   
  
—No te pregunté cuantas veces se me olvidó, te pregunté de cuánto es el puñetero descuento.   
  
—Queda en 10 $ —respondió su amigo volviendo a alejarse—. Y ya no me molestes si no es importante.  
  
Kairi dirigió su mirada de nuevo al chico que tenía delante. Era más alto que ella, calificaba como atractivo, y sus ojos ámbar despedían frialdad. Sin embargo, tenía un algo que la inquietaba, que la hacía contraer el estómago. En la postura, en la mirada, en el tono de voz. Se le adivinaba una rebeldía descomplicada demasiado clásica en los chicos malos.   
  
—Ahí lo tienes, son 10 $, ¿vas a querer una entrada entonces?   
  
—¿Tienes tatuajes? —Preguntó Kairi realmente mordida por la curiosidad—. ¿Perforaciones?   
  
Él abrió ligeramente los ojos y luego sonrió por lo repentino de la interrogante.   
Kairi contuvo la respiración, se veía como un lindo demonio cuando sonreía.  
  
—¿Te parece que soy el tipo de persona que tiene tatuajes? —Comentó haciéndose el ofendido. Realmente la piel de los brazos y del cuello que estaba a la vista era toda blanca, casi demasiado pálida para alguien que trabaja en un hotel cerca de la playa.   
  
—Definitivamente —aseguró la pelirroja—. Y perforaciones también.   
  
"No estábamos hablando de mis tatuajes", "él casi volviendo a reír". ¿Vas a comprar la entrada o no?   
  
—Oh, entonces admite que sí tienes tatuajes.   
  
—Solo tres y son pequeños ...   
  
—¿Y perforaciones?   
  
—Me siento en verdad acosado —contestó sintiendo una vaga simpatía por Kairi—. Pero sí. Dos perforaciones también, en la nariz, aunque ni de coña puedo llevarlos puestos mientras trabajo.  
  
—¡Lo sabía! Por más que los ocultes hay algo en ti que dice que los tienes.   
  
—Eh… sí, seguro —afirmó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero volviendo a lo de la entrada ...   
  
—¿Tú vas a ir a la fiesta?   
  
—¿Bromeas? Me pagan por hacer de chaperón en esa porquería, estoy _obligado_ a ir —Kairi sonrió y le cogió el folleto que tenía entre las manos—. ¿Ahora sí? ¿Te convencí?   
  
—No, aún no, si me enseñas tus tatuajes te compro los boletos oferta ella.   
  
—Tiene que ser una mala broma —la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego agregó: -. ¿Me estás ... me estás coqueteando?   
  
—Sí, desde hace diez minutos, gracias por notarlo —soltó miss simpatía.  
  
—Si me compras los boletos te muestro mis tatuajes —aceptó él dando una mirada breve a su reloj de muñeca—. Escucha. No me puedo sacar la camisa ahora mismo, porque estoy en horas de servicio y me bastan con las cinco sanciones que encima tengo. Pero en un par de horas me desocupo, ¿te parece bien? Debo seguir haciendo publicidad si no quiero que me despidan.   
  
—Tranquilo, entiendo, en cualquier caso nos veremos en la fiesta, ¿me quieres dejar tu número?   
  
—Eh no, la verdad es que no ofrece entregándole los tickets y recibiendo el dinero.   
  
—Entiendo, asustado de lo extremadamente bonita que soy, no pasa nada —Le tendió la mano estás y agregó: -. Me llamo Kairi, Kairi Lowe, pero me puedes decir Kai.   
  
No era propio de él aceptar un apretón de manos, pero esta vez accedió.  
  
—Me llamo Vanitas ... de momento sólo Vanitas, o Van —su semblante volvía a templarse.   
  
—De acuerdo, entonces adiós, nos vemos al rato.   
  
Vanitas se despidió de ella con gesto desenfadado y siguió su camino repartiendo volantes y folletos de mala gana a cuantas almas se le atravesaran. Kairi ya no guardaba la más mínima duda. Tenía un objetivo en la mira.   
  
Era perfecto.   
  
(...)  
  
Riku aceptó de buen grado asistir a la fiesta. Había pasado la tarde entera dibujando en óleo junto a la ventana, por eso no acompañaba a Kairi durante su paseo a la orilla de la playa. Ahora se sintió medianamente culpable y la quería compensar. Pero nadie que lo hubiera visto sentado en una esquina, comiendo, bebiendo y rechazando cuantas invitaciones de baile le propusieran habría pensado que se hallaba allí voluntariamente. Kairi arañaba la mesa de frustración cada que lo veía batear a una chica.   
  
—Si ibas a venir para tener esa cara de amargado toda la noche te hubieses queda en la Suite.  
  
Riku no era precisamente amigo de las fiestas. En especial si no conocía a más de una persona. No las odiaba, pero tampoco le terminaban de hacer gracia. Para sentirse cómodo en una fiesta donde no tenía amigos se veía obligado a beber alcohol; eso lo volvía un poquito más sociable y accesible en general. Mas, he allí el problema, le desagradaba tener que recurrir a los tragos para apañárselas hablando con los demás invitados. Las únicas veces que él bebía lo hacía volverse mierda a conciencia en ocasiones específicas, con gente específica y por razones puntuales. Por eso evitaba las fiestas.  
  
Y no es que fueras amargado, ni aburrido. Del cronograma y los lugares por visitar a Riku le gustaban los paseos turísticos, bucear en los corales de arrecife, caminar a la orilla de la playa con Kairi, nadar, ir a los eventos y juegos organizados por el hotel. Simplemente las fiestas eran su límite. No las tragaba ni con dos litros de agua, no podía.   
  
—Estoy aquí siendo un buen hermano mayor —se excusó Riku con toda la buena onda del mundo—. Tienes mi permiso para ir a engatusar al chico oa los chicos que tú quieras. No hay trucos ni manipulación. No te preocupes por mí, puedes ir y divertirte. Beber hasta perder la conciencia.   
  
—Eres aburrido.   
  
Kairi no estaba siendo objetiva, se comportaba como una perfecta mocosa malcriada que quiere que los demás hagan lo que ella dice.  
  
—Tiene que ser genial salir conmigo, ¿sabes? Oferta él dando un trago a su soda—. Casi no bebo alcohol, así que si tú o mi amiga de turno quedan ebrias yo las puedo cuidar bien. Sé conducir y si se desmayan las puedo llevar al hospital. Sé defensa personal, así que puedo responder por ustedes ...   
  
—¡Ah, pero ni por accidente pisas la pista de baile!   
  
—Ni aunque me paguen.   
  
No puedo ir allí y bailar como si nada, mientras tú estás aquí viendo al vacio, filosofando, comiendo galletas de coco y bebiendo, ¿qué es eso? oh Dios, ¡¿es soda de uva ?! —Se puso una mano en el pecho—. Riku, eres la desgracia y la vergüenza de la iglesia católica.  
  
—Me trae sin cuidado la iglesia católica —respondió—. Si tú te emborrachas y yo también puede pasar cualquier cosa, y no, no estoy dispuesto a averiguar qué. Dime, si eso ocurre, ¿quién te va a cuidar?   
  
Kairi suspiró, su hermano era simplemente imposible.   
El lugar estaba hermosamente decorado con flores, algunas esculturas de hielo y lámparas naranjas a cada lado de la barra del bar donde se servían los cocteles. La sala tenia la mitad de sus paredes hechas de vidrio y la puerta lateral de cristal conectaba al jardín amplío y ambientado donde también estaban varias mesas y sillas dispuestas bajo el cielo nocturno al aire libre. Las fuentes de comida en el centro del terreno lucían apetitosas y la música llegaba más allá de la piscina hasta donde se extendía la fiesta y había gente bañándose.  
Pero a Riku esa noche no le apetecía estar allí, así que no lo disfrutaba.   
  
—Tampoco quiero tenerte aquí obligado, si gustas eres libre de irte —acabó por decir, sin ánimos de pelear.   
  
—No quiero dejarte sola.   
  
—Sabes que no tardaré más de cinco minutos en engancharme a hablar con alguien —argumentó con tono razonable—. Es obvio que no quieres estar aquí y te prometo que si te vas, no haré el ridículo y no beberé más de lo que mis entrañas pueden soportar.  
  
—¿Lo prometes? —La idea de irse era tentadora. El cuadro del paisaje nocturno en el que estaba trabajando no se iba a hacer solo y la vista desde la ventana de la suite era hermosa a cualquier hora. Además en el fondo sabía que Kairi tenía razón. Quedándose ahí con ella era más un estorbo que otra cosa. No bailaría con nadie, no bebería con nadie, haría sentir incómodos a los amigos o amigas que Kairi hiciera y la debería preocupada toda la noche.   
  
—Lo prometo, comeré suficiente y nada de excesos oferta la pelirroja inmediatamente. Riku asintió y le dio un beso en la cabeza   
  
—Vale, confío en ti. Intenta regresar temprano a la suite y no hagas nada malo —advirtió él—. Igual y si pasa cualquier cosa llámame, bajaré enseguida.   
  
—Bien, entendido.   
  
—Diviértete.  
  
Cogió su abrigo de la mesa, se levantó, dudó una décima de segundo y se fue dejando un pedacito de preocupación prendado de su hermana.   
  
Ella no compartía su mortificación, para nada.   
  
No bien lo había perdido de vista, Kairi se puso en pie y fue a buscar entre la multitud de invitados a la camarera del café local. Aún no veía a Vanitas, probablemente ya habría ido hacía horas o no llegaría. Pero a la chica de cabello negro y corto sí la había distinguido entre los chaperones.   
  
Se debatía entre ser sutil y hacerse amiga suya para luego empujarla a los brazos de su hermano. O si explicarle la situación y pagarle para que sera a él.   
  
Al final tomó la peor decisión.  
La encontró repartiendo refrigerios y sonriendo a los invitados. Tenía una corona de flores blancas y cara de estarse divirtiendo. Charlaba de a momentos con un chico pelirrojo que estaba también de servicio. Por un instante Kairi tuvo pánico de que fuesen novios   
  
Cuando se detuvo delante de la empleada esta le tendió la bandeja, estaba llena de trocitos de pizza hawaiana. Kairi movió la cabeza de lado a lado.   
  
—Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó.   
  
—Xion —respondió—. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?   
  
Parecía menos aturdida que en el café.   
  
—Un placer Xion, me llamo Kairi, quería saber ¿tú y ese chico son novios? —Señaló al pelirrojo que recogía vasos y platos vacios, tres mesas más allá.  
  
—No, para nada, se llama Axel es un amigo, pero ... —La morena se abochornó, pensó que Kairi querría que le presentara a su compañero de trabajo—. Lo siento, Axel tiene novia y de todos modos no puede liarse con ...   
  
—Aguarda, no estoy interesada en tu amigo —lo vio de reojo—. Bueno, no sé ... No, no, olvídalo. Es que quería pedirte un favor, ¿entonces no tienes novio?   
  
-No.   
  
—¿Quieres uno?   
  
—Eh ... no.   
  
—Te voy a pagar.   
  
-¡¿What?! ¡Claro que no! —Xion retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la barra del bar, ¿qué clase de propuesta de prostitución era esa?   
  
—Primero escúchame, ¿recuerdas al chico que hace unas semanas estaba conmigo en el café? Te tienes que acordar, es el único albino de toda la puñetera isla. Pidió un sándwich.  
  
A Xion le había encantado decir que no lo recordaba, que atendía demasiadas personas y veía demasiadas caras a diario como para fijarse en una sola. Eso sin mencionar que olvidaba los pedidos que le hacían 0,25 segundos después de haberlos llevado a su respectiva mesa. Le gustaba haberdo en verdad decir que no tenía idea de quién era.   
  
Pero sí, sí lo recordaba, porque él había pedido un sándwich, y en ese café no servían sándwiches. Igual le tuvo que hacer uno, porque ella no conocía ni jota del menú (que luego de eso se había aprendido por completo). Era una de las nuevas empleadas locales. De allí tanto despiste.   
  
—Ya sé quién es, ¿qué pasa con él? —Inquirió desconfiada—. ¿No es tu novio? Siempre está contigo, ¿no?   
  
-No. Es mi hermano mayor.  
  
—Aja, me alegra ¿y eso a mí en qué me compete? —A Xion no le estaba pareciendo graciosa la broma.   
  
—¿Te gustaría salir con él? Vamos a estar instalados aquí los próximos tres meses y creo que necesita hacer amigos y tener una novia.   
  
—¿Y qué es tímido o algo así? ¿Acaso te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo?   
  
—No ... en realidad, él no sabe que te estoy pidiendo esto. Y no es que sea tímido, es más bien reservado, por eso casi no le va hacer amigos.  
  
—Entonces déjalo estar, no creo que le guste que metas tu nariz en sus problemas, si yo fue él me enfadaría mucho contigo incluye la camarera con amabilidad, sin embargo, cuando vio que Kairi pensaba replicar, agrego: - Oye, no sé cual es tú fijación conmigo, pero si es cierto que él es tu hermano y quieres buscarle una novia, déjame decirte, por si no te has dado cuenta, que cuando llegó a la fiesta causó un descontrol hormonal en todas las chicas de un kilometro a la redonda. Me da que no necesita tu ayuda para buscarse novia.   
  
Kairi se mordió los nudillos. Empezaba a desesperar.   
  
—¿Eres lesbiana?   
  
-¡No!   
  
—¿Estás enamorada ya de alguien más?   
  
—Ah ... No.  
  
—Entonces ayúdame, te juro que es un buen chico, quizás sí es tímido y algo inaccesible, pero es bueno. —Suplicó—. Él reacciona mal cuando le coquetean de frente, porque dice que ilusionar de gratis es cruel. No buscará una novia por su cuenta y pienso que hace tiempo no se enamora. Ayúdame, no pierdes nada. No volverás a saber nada de él cuando termine agosto.   
  
—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero algo con tu hermano? ¿Por qué yo? Se lo puedes pedir a alguien más, aquí hay al menos veinte ...  
  
—No vas a perder nada por intentarlo, en serio, al menos conócelo y si no es tu tipo te dejo tranquila. Él es demasiado encantador, ni si quiera tratará de acostarse contigo, se sabe comportar —Las palabras se le escapaban, no sabía que más decir. Titubeó un segundo—. Creo que eres la única chica de la isla que le ha parecido bonita, te lo pido a ti, porque creo que eres la única que tiene oportunidad de franquear su barrera.   
  
Xion no aprobaba de qué forma y hasta qué punto era Kairi capaz de meterse en la vida de su hermano, pero que estuviese tan preocupada por él era casi lindo. Y se notaba que lo quería mucho. Eso le ablandó a medias el corazón, pero no sonaba muy convencida todavía cuando dijo:  
  
—Podría intentar ... ser su amiga, si me agrada y si me lo tomo con calma. Los chicos guapos no son lo mío, no mucho que se diga. Y es cierto que tu hermano es intimidantemente guapo, te juro que eso me harta.   
  
—¿Cómo te gustan a ti los chicos?   
  
—Rubios, torpes y como de mi estatura. De hecho, hay uno que trabaja conmigo, se llama Ventus, y tengo ya dos meses pensando ...   
  
—¡Aguarda! No quiero terminar de oír esa historia, yo también mis propios problemas con un rubio torpe como de mi estatura, y ya no me vuelvo a liar con uno de esos —Kairi subió las manos—. Los rubios no son buenos para el colesterol, amiga, no te los recomiendo.  
  
La morena asintió como compartiendo la idea. Realmente ella sabía que no le gustaba a Ventus así que no tenía mucho caso sufrirlo. Igual, por más que aquel rubio se le hacía lindo solo era para variar. Siempre terminaba liándose con problemáticos. La verdad su último ex tenía poco de haber salido de una rehabilitación psiquiátrica, ¿cómo admitirlo en voz alta?   
  
—Mi hermano, Riku, sí es bueno para el colesterol, es bajo en grasas, calorías, triglicéridos y viene en presentación para diabéticos e hipertensos.   
  
La camarera al fin se rio con aquel comentario.   
  
—Solo te pido que lo conozcas, ¿sí? Si no haces clíc con él te libero de todos los cargos, ¿aceptas?  
  
—Está bien, pero te advierto tres cosas. Primero, que me parece inapropiado que te metas así en su vida, no-lo-apruebo. Segundo, las intensidades no son mi fuerte, si no le caigo bien o no me cae bien ahí muere todo. Y tercero, que se me da del asco hablar con los chicos, en especial si son como tu hermano, no me termino de sentir cómoda con ellos y hay un 79% de probabilidades de que tu plan fracase. Así que no te prometo nada ¿He sido clara?   
  
—Nítida.   
  
—Bien, ¿qué me puedes decir de él ?, ¿con qué tipo de persona estoy lidiando? —Quiso saber Xion, en lo que se abrazaba a la bandeja ahora vacía.  
  
—¿Qué quieres saber? Tiene veinticuatro recién cumplidos, es veterinario, es malo mintiendo pero sincero a sangre fría, es amable a morir. Ocupa bastantes horas practicando la pintura al óleo, casi creo que debió dedicarse por entero a eso, pero bueno, no se le puede hacer nada —comentó subiendo los hombros—. Odia las películas de comedia, nunca lo hacen reír. Ama las palomitas de maíz con caramelo, aunque jamás lo diga. Y ... ¿estoy olvidando algo? No, creo que más nada. Oh, sí, aguarda, es Agnóstico pero quiere casarse por la iglesia, creo que para psicoaterrorizar a la chica que decida ser su novia y ponerla a prueba.  
  
—Vaya ... —murmuró Xion un poco amilanada—, no se parece en nada a los chico con los que habitualmente salgo, son desastrosos y generalmente tienen las manos metidas en ilegalidades. Tu hermano suena ... suena ...   
  
—¿Cómo salido de un libro de romance clásico? No te dejes asustar por eso, es un ser humano corriente ¿escuchaste lo de la iglesia? En el fondo, muy en el fondo es un mortal como tú y como yo. Al que se le escapa la inmadurez de vez en cuando.   
  
En ese momento, Axel apareció y cogió a Xion del codo para arrastrarla de allí.   
  
—No sabía que nos pagaran por charlar con los residentes, caperucita roja oferta—. Muévete, deprisa, acabo de ver a el gerente caminando por aquí como una leona. Nos van a echar a todos.  
  
—Mierda, creí que venía a supervisar dentro de dos horas —contestó yéndose de inmediato con su amigo. Solo se volteó un último instante para decir a Kairi: -. Cuando tenga tiempo para respirar saludaré a ... ¿Riku? No te preocupes, te prometo que lo haré, adiós.   
  
Misión cumplida. Ahora todo dependería de que la suerte quisiera las cosas salieran bien. Y de que Riku no pusiera tanta resistencia.   
  
(...)  
  
Vanitas llegó temprano a la fiesta solo porque sabía que tenía que encontrarse con Kairi. Su turno empezaba en una hora, pero ya estaba uniformado para ahorrarse molestias. Pero eso no lo salvó de recibir un regaño por parte del gerente porque tenía la camisa por fuera, los piercings puestos y el cabello demasiado largo para su gusto. Como no estaba en horas de servicio, Van le dijo que se podía meter sus reclamos por donde le entraran. Y al ver que tenía ganas de sancionarlo de nuevo, le advirtió que por lo que restaba de la hora él todavía era dueño de su propio culo y se podía ver o comportar como quisiera. Cuando el reloj diese las doce, él volvería a ser su esclavo, pero por lo pronto, le sabía a mierda lo que ella opinara.   
  
—Si te pudiera despedir, ya lo había hecho, fracasado.  
  
—Si yo pudiera renunciar ya lo hecho, zorra —respondió cáusticamente—. Hay que hacernos un favor y no hablarnos a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Déjame estar. Todavía son las 11:05 p.m   
  
La mujer de cabello azul, se puso en jarras. Lo odiaba lo suficiente para desmembrarlo trocito a trocito hasta la muerte, pero no lo podía asesinar. Primero porque era considerado "crimen" y segundo porque la despedían, así que por el momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse de su camino y aborrecerlo en silencio. Ya las horas pasarían. Ya darían las doce. Ya volvería a ser su esclavo.   
  
—Hasta pronto, jefa.   
  
—Inútil.  
  
No es que Aqua Munn, el gerente, fue una bruja insoportable y malvada que torturaba a sus empleados. No. Era estricta, claro, como su cargo se lo exigía. Y se tomaba las molestias de supervisar todo muy de cerca para que las normas se cumplieran tal como ella deseaba. Cosa que naturalmente ponía nerviosos a los que se hallaban bajo su jerarquía. Pero el odio que Aqua profesaba por Vanitas era personal.   
  
De resto era una buena jefa, aunque implacable.  
  
Vanitas anduvo primero por la sala de recepción, comiendo cosas dulces y bebiendo uno que otro trago de licor. Para luego pasar al bello jardín lateral donde esperaba encontrar a Kairi. Sin embargo, la sala estaba atestada de parejas besándose y el jardín repleto de gente bailando. Y cuando le llegara el turno, debería mucho trabajo que hacer recogiendo platos, mesas, vasos. Sacando más comida y limpiando con los demás.   
  
Era mejor no pensar en eso.  
  
Decidió dar una vuelta hasta donde llegasen los últimos vestigios de la fiesta con tal de asegurar que la intensa chica del cabello rojo no estuviese en ningún lado antes de abandonar la búsqueda. Él sabía que llegaba tarde, lo lamentaba, y no creyó hallarla a esa hora. Pero cuando entró en la zona de la piscina donde casi no había gente, la vio. Estaba sentada sola en el borde, de espaldas a él, con los pies sumergidos en el agua.  
  
El sitio, prácticamente, era el único de la música estridente que, refugio decidido volver todavía más insoportable unos treinta minutos atrás (Vanitas odiaba cada fibra de su ser por haber ayudado a instalar la megafonía más temprano). Así como el ruido, las decoraciones, los listones de colores, las lámparas naranja de papel y la comida no llegaban hasta allá. A lo sumo nada más a quince personas se les veía pulular alrededor. No era para menos. En comparación con el día, la fiesta a unos metros, o con las celebraciones hechas directamente allí, el área lucía sin vida. Los efectos, las fuentes, las corrientes artificiales se hallaban apagadas. La mayoría de los faroles también.  
  
Linternas blancas que brotaban desde el suelo y las paredes internas de la piscina iluminaban sus orillas; pintando el reflejo del agua sobre la piel de Kairi.   
  
Vanitas siente una tristeza vaga en el ambiente cercano a ella.   
Creyó imaginarlo.   
  
Lo ignoró.   
  
—¿Has esperado demasiado tiempo? —Preguntó él, sentándose a su lado—. Tuve algunas cosas que atender, lo siento.   
  
—Hola oferta Kairi y sonrió. Casi no le pareció la misma chica que había coqueteado sin miedo horas atrás—. No importa, pensé que te habías ido, en todo caso ... no te esperaba, no realmente.   
  
—¿Entonces qué haces aquí? —Preguntó sin poder ocultar la impresión.   
  
Esa era una pregunta bastante incómoda.  
  
—Es que me maree, quise descansar un momento —respondió, buscando fuerzas para entrar en papel y recuperar el monopolio de sus sentimientos—. Pero eso no tiene importancia ¿Pretendes distraerme? No podrás, quiero ver tus tatuajes. Teníamos un trato.   
  
Sus perforaciones se veían tal como Kairi las había imaginado. Eso la ayudó a sonreír de nuevo. Y Vanitas se dejó engañar fácilmente por esa sonrisa de concurso.   
  
"No tengo muchas ganas de mostrarte mis tatuajes" arrugando la nariz ". ¿Por qué no saltas a la piscina? Si saltas te los muestro.   
  
Está de más decir que eso era la mar de injusto. Ambos lo sabían. Cualquiera se daba cuenta de que no era gracioso ni divertido. Pero Kairi se puso de pie y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás. ¿Qué era un poco de agua a mitad de la noche?  
  
—¿Salto con o sin ropa? Oferta en tono de: no-te-tengo-miedo-cretino.   
  
—Desnuda si tú quieres.   
  
Kairi se abrió por detrás el cierre del vestido rosa y se lo sacó por completo. Vanitas no pudo evitar que se le acelerase el pulso ante aquello. Las pocas personas que estaban presentes la voltearon a ver. Uno o dos chicos le gritaron algo que a Riku le había cabreado oír, pero que a Kairi no le importó (pese a lo fuerte que se coloró).   
  
Se quedó en ropa interior. Odiaba el brasier azul que tenia puesto, era simple hasta la muerte, pero ni modo.  
  
Retrocedió varios metros para tomar impulso y corrió antes de dar un gran salto al agua sin el más mínimo temblor en sus pasos. El violento chapuzón mojó bastante a Vanitas. Le arrancó al menos una maldición. Eso la hizo feliz. De modo que salió a superficie de mejor humor y se acercó a la orilla con una sonrisa.   
  
—Mierda, Aqua me va a quitar el pellejo con un destornillador caliente, no sé cómo, pero lo hará funcionar viéndose empapado de pies a cabeza.   
  
Kairi no salió de la piscina, sino que se recostó en el borde donde había estado sentada.   
  
—Ahora me tendrás que mostrar tus tatuajes. No he puesto resistencia, no cuestioné las razones, no titubee al saltar —comentó con una dulzura más bien mordaz—. Te hice caso. Fui una buena chica.   
  
El rostro pálido de Vanitas ganó color.  
  
—No, no lo haré oferta con acritud—. No veo que te hayas quitado el sujetador.   
  
Kairi se llevó una mano a la espalda.   
  
—¿Todavía estoy a tiempo?  
  
Vanitas retrocedió con la respiración cortada. No es que nunca antes hubo lidiado con una chica desesperada que lo quisiera ligar de plano. Pero Kairi se le salía horriblemente de las manos. No la comprendía bien. No tenía los síntomas de una idiota enamorada, pero era temeraria como la que más. En su intrepidez no se sintió que estuviese desesperada por él, era en extremo hermosa como para eso. Y en el resto de sus gestos, se adivinaba que no se la podía controlar, que era esclava exclusivamente de sus caprichos. Respiraba sin tensión, le sostenía la mirada, sus movimientos no vacilaban y tenía una preciosa sonrisa que te advertía que debía tener cuidado con ella.   
  
—¿Todo en orden? Estoy esperando. De todos modos este brasier siempre lo he odiado.   
  
¿Lo estaba amenazando?  
  
—Vale, vale, tú ganas. Te los mostraré oferta Vanitas recuperando apenas parte de la calma. Le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir de la piscina—. Que talento para incomodarme. Ya es la segunda vez que lo haces.   
  
—Es un don —respondió exprimiéndose los cabellos delante de él.   
  
—Si eres así sobria, no te imagino ebria —comentó Vanitas abriendo los botones de su propia camisa.   
  
Se la sacó, la hizo a un lado y se dio la vuelta.  
En la parte baja de la espalda tenia dibujada una partitura mediana. Más arriba, hacia la zona del hombro la secuencia de fibonacci y cerca de esta, había otra cosa, una pequeña constelación color azul. Cuatro dedos por debajo de la nuca una cruz invertida aportaba normalidad al panorama. Aunque eran tatuajes limpios y bien hechos no encajaban con semejante individuo, al menos no a primera vista. Kairi no llegó a comprender por qué motivo alguien como Vanitas, que ella había tardado menos de un segundo en catalogar de "chico problema" o "chico malo" iba a tener cosas como aquellas grabadas en la piel.   
  
El desconcierto le turbó el semblante un momento, mientras digería.   
  
—Deja que adivine, ¿no era lo que esperabas?  
  
—¿Por qué crees que puedes adivinar lo que pienso? Eso es arrogante de tu parte. Quizás solo pensaba que tus hombros llenos de pecas son lindos.   
  
—No mientas. Seguro pensaste que debería tener una hoja de marihuana tamaño natural, desde el cuello hasta la última vertebra.   
  
Aparentemente él podía tener un unicornio estampado en la frente y seguir siendo el borde más insoportable de toda la isla. Kairi decidió empujarlo con fuerza al agua, no le iba a tener paciencia por lo que restaba de la noche. Lo que sea que significaran sus tatuajes le traerían problemas, tal vez menores o tal vez mayores. Ya lo averiguaría. Esos dibujos fueron la primera señal que le advirtieron; las cosas podrían no salir como ella quería. Pero hizo caso omiso.   
  
Saltó a lo grande de nuevo al agua.  
  
—Una pregunta casual ofrece Vanitas al emerger—. ¿Cuánto te está pagando Aqua para que le des motivos para despedirme? Se sincera, te daré el doble.   
  
-¿What? nadie me paga nada.   
  
—No me digas, eres así irritante de gratis.   
  
—Es divertido, satisfactorio, económico, ¿por qué no serlo? —Razonó mientras nadaba hacia él—. Además, no sé quién es Aqua, ¿es tu novia ?, ¿la chica que te gusta ?, ¿tu ex ?, ¿alguna zorra por la que deba preocuparme?   
  
—No, en realidad no. Es una perra controladora, omnipresente y omnipotente en las instalaciones del hotel.   
  
-¿De veras? Suena horrible   
  
Kairi se acercó quebrando el límite de su espacio personal. Poniéndole ambos brazos al cuello sugerentemente y deseando que él mostrase ganas de cooperar.  
No tuvo que esperar mucho, apenas Vanitas la sintió próxima a su rostro la besó sin fingir afectación; aprisionándola por la cintura. Hacer las veces de caballero y aparentar que no quería ponerle las manos encima era una real perdida de valioso tiempo. Eso sin contar lo fácil que se lo estaba poniendo Kairi.   
  
Con el pulso por las nubes, ambos se tomaron un breve respiro. Los ahogaba la tensión casi eléctrica entre sus cuerpos. Ahí donde la piel hacía contacto el ardor se apoderaba de ellos hasta consumirlos.  
  
Kairi lo volvió a besar hasta perder el aliento, pero cuando se quiso separar de él para medirse y pensar con un mínimo de calma se encontró la inesperada resistencia de Vanitas que la retenía con más fuerzas contra su cuerpo. Pocas veces se había sentido así con ninguna chica y, no hay nada más peligroso que la química sexual. En especial si va de ambas partes.   
  
—Sospecho que ser romántico no es lo tuyo —comentó Kai.   
  
—¿Y qué? Ser discreta no es lo tuyo.  
  



End file.
